Mothers of the Rebellion
"Mothers of the Rebellion" is a mid-Season 3 thread which takes place before Haddock, possessed by the Warden, arrives at camp. Summary Full Text 'Mera Violet Haddock: '''Mera heard the guards murmuring to themselves tersely from right outside her door. While typically she left the sentries to their own business, today she bustled right up to them, inquiring, “Would you gossiping hens mind?” The first guard look abashed. She told the queen, “I’m sorry. It’s just… we hear there’s some commotion going on outside.” "Deities, what is it now?" Mera mused. "Either of you know?" "No. Just that there’s some people gathering near the entrance of the camp." "Well that’s highly informative," Mera harrumphed. She then placated the guard by smiling up sweetly and saying, "But I’d rather you not know anything and stay right here where you belong that run off and investigate. Thank you. Methinks Egil, Signy, and I shall take a breath of fresh air and check out the going-ons." Mera found Egil in the main room pretending he had not been trying to reach his father’s sword lying across the mantel. “Egil!” Mera said as she walked into the baby’s room and scooped Signy up from the crip. The baby turned her face away from her mother with an indignant babble. “Follow me. And get your shoes on. Deities, you shouldn’t be running around barefoot anyway.” "Mom, where we going?" Egil asked. "Just a walk. We’ve been cooped here all day," Mera remarked. She waited for her son to put on his boots, then sighed in exasperation while he failed to do so. Eventually she had to set Signy down, grab the boots herself, wrestle Egil to the floor, and shove the footwear onto him. "That is no way a prince should act and you know that," she scolded. Then, setting him on his feet, she said, "Now come on." The full family walked out the door and down the hallways of the fortress, Mera angling them toward where she knew this ‘commotion’ she heard about would be. '''Clover Rose: '''Clover decided to go out for a walk with Merlina - they both needed it. She’d heard that there was some sort of commotion going on, and she went to go check that out. She looked down at the little girl, who seemed rather sad. "I know you miss daddy. I miss him too, but he’ll be back soon, okay?" The little girl nodded, looking up at Clover before stopping and wrapping her arms around Clover’s leg. Clover smiled at the little girl, bending down and ruffling her hair before looking back up, just in time to see Mera walking with her children. "Mera! Your majesty!" Clover waves slightly as she walks over with Melira. '''Mera Violet Haddock: '"Well, hello there," Mera responded with a warm grin spreading across her freckled cheeks as she reached Clover and Melira. "Egil, what do you say?" "Mhrmrmrm," he grumbled. "Egil." "Hellooooooo," he moaned, staring in the exact opposite direction as their company. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover laughed softly as Melira immediately hid herself behind her leg. “Now, Melira, be nice.” The little girl leaned around her leg slightly and waved at Mera and Egil. From the position she was at she couldn’t see Signy very well, so she didn’t aim a wave and a smile in the little girl’s direction. '''Mera Violet Haddock: '''Mera gave a small laugh. “My, my, aren’t our children the most polite things ever?” She glanced down at Egil. “I guess raising kids will always be a handful.” Egil, sensing Mera was referencing him, balked, “I’m s’posed ta be a… a handful, Mom. I’m a warriors. Warriors aren’t - we don’t listen to nobody.” He looked over at Melira and asked, “Are you a warrior too?” '''Clover Rose: '''Melira shook her head slowly, hiding from the older boy. For some reason, she felt it was necessary to hide her ruined left eye, even though she’d never felt any shame before. Clover absently patted the little girl’s head, wondering what was wrong. "Usually she’s not this shy." '''Mera Violet Haddock: '"That’s alright. Shyness will not… hinder Egil." Mera shook her head in exasperation as the boy walked up to Melira to the other side of Clover’s leg and announced, "You’re stupid to hide there. I can see you." 'Melira: 'Melira looked up at Egil, startled at being directly addressed. She hadn’t spent time with any children since before the village attack, so the experience had become strange to her. As she looked at the older, taller boy, her eye became visible, and she didn’t realize it as she tilted her head to look at him. Finally she manages words. “I . . I’m not stupid.” Her voice is soft, yet almost . . rusty, from disuse, as she spoke so rarely. 'Egil Ander Haddock: '"Well then move," Egil insisted, waiting for Melira to prove herself. 'Melira: '''Melira looked at Egil for a few moments before she slowly moved away from Clover’s leg and stopped directly in front of him, looking at him with her good eye. '''Egil Ander Haddock: '"Whoa, what’s wrong with your eye?" "Egil!" Mera scolded. "What?" he asked defensively. "It’s weird.” "Egil, that’s not very nice." 'Melira: '''Melira stared at Egil wordlessly, unsure what to say. She looked down at her feet after a moment, remaining silent. Clover looked at Egil. “The village she came from got attacked, and she was the only one who made it out. The attackers still got her, but she did survive.” She glanced at Mera, wondering if she explained it alright. '''Egil Ander Haddock: '"You are a warrior!” Egil exclaims in awe. 'Melira: '''Melira looked up at Egil again, tilting her head slightly. “Really?” '''Egil Ander Haddock: '"Yeaaaaah. You like… you got attacked and then you were like in a fight and you even got that big warrior scar!" Egil was starting to fanboy over Melira’s wounded eye, making sound effects and very exaggerated gestures as he acted out - rather poorly - how he thought Melira’s experience went. Even if anyone could have halfway understood what he meant, it would have been a very inaccurate portrayal of the event. Egil suddenly then slumped. “But my life’s boring. Mom won’t lemme go to battle.” He puffed up his chest. “But I’m ready! I can fight… with a SWORD.” 'Melira: '''Melira just watched Egil, taking in what he was saying. “It isn’t fun.” She finally corrects him, her mind going back to the night at the village. She doesn’t remember it well, but she remembers that it definitely wasn’t fun, and it definitely wasn’t cool. '''Egil Ander Haddock: '"No but you’re a hero," Egil insisted. He apparently knew more about Melira’s own experiences than she did. "And that’s the bestest thing ever. You’re like my dad. Didja know my dad he is the biggest hero ever? He’s with Odin.” 'Melira: '''Melira looked away from Egil again, not sure what to say. She didn’t know much about the stories of their culture, as she hadn’t learned them yet. So she didn’t understand much of what she was saying. '''Mera Violet Haddock: 'Mera’s smile was sweet and sad as she listened to Egil speak. Looking up at Clover, she said, “Well, we were going to head outside the fortress and see what is going on. I hear there’s a bit of a crowd gathering. You are welcome to accompany me as you desire.” Related Threads Category:Season 3 Category:Events